Suum cuique
by Nieddu
Summary: Prussia was dissolved after the Second World War; this is my Hetalian version of it. Rated T because there are a lot of references about the horrors history has seen thoughout its development. Please review!


_"**Suum cuique: To each his own"**_

* * *

_25 February 1947_

Splitting them in two hadn't worked it seemed.

If that didn't work after the First World War then why would it now work?

…

Austria had been dismissed shortly before, no longer in need of his presence after his own sentence. That meant that they were alone now, huh?

The former empire of Prussia, the kingdom that the Hohenzollern dynasty had so proudly ruled over for so long and yet found its end just a few years earlier because of _one _war (even if it was a world scale one, it still wasn't awesome!), smirked dryly with one blood drop hanging tentatively in one corner of his mouth.

The Allies and the two German brothers were gathered in that room, all beaten down and injured in their own way. The only one absent in the meeting was Japan, who had fallen victim from two massive nuclear bombs that America had thrown back in 1945. Poor guy... Prussia kind of felt his pain there, in his spot in the middle of the room next to his brother, Luddy, though that would be practically impossible to do... The guy _had_ received a two nuclear bombs in his abdomen, something that Prussia had been fortunate enough not to deal with during all his life. He could only guess the amount of pain his former oriental ally was going through at the moment.

So he could only sympathize partially... The albino wondered if Kiku also sympathized with them even the slightest bit. They were both torn, after all, inside out. Especially Ludwig. Oh, Germany's sharp face was now smeared with blood and his face had been deformed to the point that he could not speak even if his life depended on it. The latter was something the Prussian hoped that there would be no need of... for his sake. And his somewhat.

That fucking devil… Damn Russia had not been gentle at all, not with him or his brother even after the war had ended. Germany still retained a lot of the wounds the soviet had comitted in 1945 as so did him. Both's strong demeanor was gone.

Fuck torture... fuck everything!

Gilbert could not determine up to what point Ludwig's submissive behaviour was from the humillation of defeat, of letting his people fall into despair or of the cruelness he was subjected to, but the fact was that he did not even blink as the Allies spoke to him. _To them_, he internally chuckled at the things they blurted, diktats so harsh that seemed too ridiculous to be spoken in so formal language.

Who knew this was going to happen today?

White walls contrasted from the bloodshed that had stained multiple buildings and families, their screaming of horror and claims for justice going mute because of the magnificent fortress' thick wall surrounding them. Sound resounded from each corner, not allowing a single letter to escape the albino's ears.

"Prussia disappears today," America's face was scary when it was this stoic, with no hint of playfulness in his baby blue orbs that shone through brighter days. But then again, all of their faces were, excluding France, who was on the brick of tears after seeing his friend in his final moments (even after all he had done to him… he still held some affection towards him? That was really admirable…), and the ever smiling Russian.

Oh, Gibert wouldn't miss the USSR. They could go to hell for all he cared.

There was a twitch next to the Prussian, Ludwig finally reacting after such a long time of silence, "!" One tiny gasp escaped his lips, his neck struggling to gaze forward, to gaze at the one that had said such an absurd phrase before cranking his neck towards his older sibling.

"…" Gilbert glanced to his right, locking eyes with Germany for a second. The coldness of those red orbs left the younger brother dumbfounded and tremulous at the same time. There was no life in them.

"…" Silence prevailed, only the sound of a pipe colliding against the ground breaking it after a long, tense muteness.

"Is he going to wait all day to accept the terms?" Russia exclaimed joyfully, tapping his weapon with his hand.

"Apparently so," England muttered under his breath, "What the hell is this eejit doing...?!" He added even more silently, not even loud enough for the ones besides him to hear him, which was quite fortunately considering he was placed between the USSR personification and the actual economical world leader, the United States of America.

"Silence is not going to gain anything, aru!" China cut in, hoping to avoid further conflict for such petty thing. If this continued, who guaranteed that the Russian wouldn't kill them both in the spot? Someone had to keep things calm and seeing that neither England or France did anything to control the situation, the role was placed upon the eldest of the countries. "Please… Don't make this more hard than it already is!"

"…"

"P-Pr-" Ludwig tried mumbling in vain, clenching his teeth in the process.

"You-" America gritted his teeth as he tensed his fist. In the back of his mind, he was reciting some kind of mantra in order to keep him from cracking and give in to that part of himself that wanted to put an end to his boss' plan.

Prussia cracked. Laughed, "S-Sorry! S-Sorry!" He brought a bruised hand to sweep away his tears. "It's just-! You don't know when this kind thing hits you the face!" The albino wasn't sure what kind of face he was making, but it left the others in the room speechless. "Sure, sure! You have my permission to dissolve it…!" His voice cracked when he felt a part of himself die, figuratively. He wasn't expecting such an unawesome death in his glorious path: crying in front of the enemy. Well, wasn't that laughable? After so many years, this was the kind of end that Preußen was going to have…!

"N-N-Nei-!" Germany… He didn't even dare look at him now. Giving up like this in front of him was the worst thing that he could have done…

The tears landed on the marble floor underneath him and he stared down at it.

"_Think ahead, don't rush into things, Gilbert" _A memory recited in his mind. It was originally something Frederick I had said to him in his many times of wisdom when he had watched over him. _"You always have the chance to turn the tables around."_

"A-Are you serious?! Gilbert?!" France exploded from where he stood, catching his attention as Francis advanced in long strides, completely ignoring his own deep wounds from war. "You have to be kidding me! Etes-vous fou?! Gilbert n' agirait pas comme vous le faites!"

"_Allies come from unexpected places."_

Grabbing him by his collar, Francis raised him as he shrieked at him, never once losing eye contact with him. The German brother did not catch anything that it was said to him (as it was a rare mix of French and English, per say), but the fire in Francis impacted him deeply.

"_You talk as if I would give up that easily! Just watch, old man! I am going to prove you wrong!"_

Eyes wide, Gilbert watched as a pair of security guards came in and took away the crimson-faced Frenchman, betting that his face gave away his astonishment and pride in his friend. A wave of relief entered his chest and flooded his limbs until they relaxed.

A small tug to his right made him look in that way and he was met by Ludwig's worried visage once again. The two ignored the commotion coming from the Allied side and wordlessly communicated: the albino smiled at him; he flashed Germany a wide, innocent smile before… he stood. And spoke.

* * *

"_I'll look forward to see it, Gilbert."_

* * *

**To anyone that may read this…**

**My awesomeness will not perish! Mark my words! Prussia may not exist anymore, but as long as I continue to exist the memory of such an awesome empire it will not disappear! Not now, not ever!**

**But, hey, hey! I will always be named 'Prussia', got it?! I may be now East Germany (how awesome is that?! Now West and I can't be parted anymore! Suck that Russia!), but I am Prussian in my heart! Right, Gilbird?! Know my awesome colors, suckers, and always remember what I was once and what I am from now on! Kesesese~!**

**Heil Preußen! **

**-3 October 1990 (Official German reunification day)**


End file.
